


tear filled dream

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Janus is sad, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Roman has always loved meeting up with Dee in his dreams, but when he suddenly disappears and then reappears weeks later in tears, he must figure out what has gone wrong.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	tear filled dream

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: you meet your soulmate in your dreams every night

Roman loved his dreams.

Ever since he was a child, he'd always wanted to go to sleep early, more time to spend with his best friend, going on amazing adventures and feeling that pure bliss together and making their way out of nightmares as one. Roman built up a kingdom for them, and his friend helped him make a life inside, a perfect world, a perfect escape.

Over the years, their playful adventures turned into quiet conversations, and then long walks whilst holding hands, and then cuddles by the lake side, and finally kisses under a setting sun. Roman didn't want it to end - he wasn't even bothered about meeting his beloved in real life, just their time spent in dreams was enough for him.

What Roman wasn't prepared for, though, was for his soulmate to suddenly disappear.

For weeks on end, Roman just wandered around ~~his~~ their kingdom alone, searching for his soulmate, but unable to find him. Which was... scary, for him. What if one day he had a nightmare, who would be there to help him? He wasn't a coward, of course, he could make it out fine on his own, but... it was always better with Dee besides him.

Dee. That was all his soulmate had given his name as. Roman was aware that wasn't his full name, and, although he'd asked on many occasions, he wasn't _desperate_ to know. Dee knew that Roman's name was really Roman, and that was good enough, in Roman's opinion. Things were fine, anyway.

Or they would be if Dee was actually there.

And then one night, whilst patrolling around the Kingdom, Roman heard a quiet sob, around the corner. His mind told him it was probably just an NPC, one of the many citizens he'd thought up to fill his kingdom, maybe needing to send Roman ~~and Dee~~ on a quest, but... it didn't sound like the generic crying that Roman would have programmed in. It was real.

It was Dee, he soon realised, turning the corner. Curled up into a ball in the alleyway, shoulders hunched over and hugging his knees, breathing unsteady. Frowning, he slowly approached and sat down besides him, instinctively wrapping an arm around his shoulder, only for Dee to push him away.

"Fuck off, Roman," Dee mumbled, drawing even closer in on himself.

Roman recoiled, shuffling a little away from Dee, but not leaving the alleyway still. "Are you okay?"

No response. Roman really wasn't equipped for this kind of scenario.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," he continued. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Dee snapped. "And I _don't_ want to see you again."

Roman could feel himself close to tears, because _what the fuck_ , but tried to stay strong, because... Dee clearly wasn't okay, clearly wasn't thinking straight, and Roman _wanted_ to help him. "I know you don't mean that, Dee."

"Just leave me alone. I don't even want to be asleep anyway. Not my fault I passed out."

That was concerning, and it took all of Roman's willpower to not scoop him up in his arms. "Have you not slept this entire time?"

"Why do you _think_ I haven't been here?"

Roman breathed in, glancing down to the floor and paying way more attention that necessary to the pattern of the stones. "Look, if you're trying to avoid me, then fine. If I've done something to upset you, I'd rather you just tell me what I did than cut off connection just like that. I... Just tell what's wrong, please, and if you really don't want me here-" Which he did, Roman was _certain_ he did. "-then I'll go." 

There was a long, long silence, the air filled with uncertainty, and the crushing feeling that Roman had made some terrible, terrible mistake. Dee stayed frozen in his spot, completely still, eerily quiet. The sobbing from before had completely faded. 

"But I know that's not what you want," Roman continued, his tone softer. 

"You didn't do anything," Dee whispered, lifting up his head a little. "I don't hate you, I... It's all me." 

Roman shuffled closer to him, and Dee didn't protest. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Dee shook his head. 

"Okay." He looked at Dee for a moment, who now had his eyes locked on the floor, his chest slowly moving up and down. He had began to uncurl his legs, one arm how hanging by his side. His expression was completely blank, but Roman couldn't tell if he genuinely didn't feel anything or if he was trying to mask his emotions. Either was equally likely. "Can I hug you, then?"

A pause, and then a gentle nod. Roman wrapped his arms around Dee, who melted into his embrace, his breathing still shallow but beginning to steady. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Roman asked, after a few moments of quiet. 

Dee hesitated. "I... I've passed out in the day a few times." 

"That doesn't count." 

"The last time I saw you, then." 

"Dee-"

"I know, it's bad." He sighed, sinking even further into Roman's chest. "I was scared. Things aren't great in the real world and I..." 

Roman absentmindedly ran his fingers through Dee's hair, which seemed to calm him a little. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But please don't deprive yourself of sleep. Even if we don't talk here, your body still needs its rest, and you're safe here, okay? Take care of yourself." 

Roman felt Dee nod beneath him, and heard a quiet hum of agreement, almost feeling the vibrations on his chest. He hugged Dee tighter for a moment, before loosening up, allowing Dee to exit the hug whenever he was ready. Eventually, he did, and looked back up at Roman, staring straight into his eyes. 

"I really do love you, y'know?" Dee said, sniffling a little. At some point he had started crying again, although not as bad as before. 

Roman smiled. "I know. I love you too, Dee." 

Dee's eyes glanced down. "Janus." 

Roman frowned. "Janus? What does-" 

"That's my name," he explained. "I... didn't want to tell you, but... you're the only person I really trust, so you should probably know. My name is Janus." 

Roman smiled. "In that case, I love you too, _Janus_." 

A small smile crept onto Janus' face as well. 


End file.
